WolfMuttFun
by BloodyChick33
Summary: This is my first story so it will stink.InuYasha walks through the woods to meet an unexpected Person.Yaoi InuxKouga.Just to tell everyone I did not spell Kouga's name right.


Wolf + Mutt Fun

InuYasha trudged angrily through the woods in hopes to find something to kill.

"She always is angry at me. She said she loved me and gets angry when I don't say anything back." InuYasha mumbled to himself

"Why don't I feel anything for her anymore ,I thought I loved her but now I can't feel anything" He said sadly, feeling guilt begin to sink in.

He stopped when the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise as he felt eyes burrow their way as they watched. " Who's there? Come on and fight!" InuYasha growled

" Well if it isn't mutt face!" said the most familiar and annoying voice InuYasha had ever heard

"Rrrrrr…Shut the hell up!" Roared InuYasha

Koga stepped out from behind a tree and walked in front of InuYasha with a smug smirk on his face." So you don't love Kogome anymore ,eh?"

"That's known of your business. Anyway were are your two lackeys?" InuYasha said as he changed into a fighting position.

" There probably sleeping just as I left them. Anyway relax Mutt I ain't gonna fight you." said Koga

Koga stifled a yawn as he crossed his arms over his chest. InuYasha stared at Koga, a little confused then in a demanding voice "Then what do you damn want!"

" Nothing really." Koga said slyly staring at InuYasha

"Really," InuYasa whispered looking of to the side" Then see ya."

InuYasha tried to walk past Koga but Koga grabbed InuYasha and thrusted him against a tree. "You can have Kogome if you want I don't care. That's what you want is to get is to get her from me. Well you win you can have her!" InuYasha yelled as he could feel tears slip out his eyes.

'I can't believe it. I'm crying in front of him.' InuYasha thought angrily kicking himself mentally.

"You never figured it out." Koga said quietly, rubbing a tear from the crying man.

" What are you talking about?" InuYasha whispered looking up into the taller man's face.

"I was never in love with Kogome . I only said that to hide the truth. I said this so I could get close to you. InuYasha….I love you and always have."

The Wolf leaned closer and pressed a kiss upon the InuYasha's soft lips. InuYasha let out a startled gasp but felt himself melt into the Wolf's embrace. InuYasha closed his eyes and pressed against the other man's lips, slowly placing his arms around Koga's neck. A tongue slid across the half demon's lips to enter the warm mouth. InuYasha parted his lips to let the tongue slide inside and fight with his tongue. Before either knew it they were on the soft grass. Koga lifted his face to gain air into his lungs . His eyes began stare into lust filled eyes of the man under him. The wolf's hands carefully opened InuYasha's top to reveal a tan, well sculpted chest. His eyes stopped at a hard nipple in which he leaned down nibble on receiving a soft moan from InuYasha. He looked up with a naughty smile forming on the his lips. He went back to his previous task and began tonguing his way down his chest, stopping down at the navel, carefully slipping it in as he began to untie the pants of the now whimpering half demon as the cool air hit his member. He slid the pants down to InuYasha's ankles. Sitting up, Koga's eyes lingering down to InuYasha's erect member." Well looks as if your having fun mutt." he whispered .

Koga leaned down and toke the swollen member into his mouth. InuYasha gasped bucking his hips into the wolf's mouth. With a grunt, Koga grabbed the man's hips to keep him still. Koga began to thrust his mouth on the Half demon, keeping a steady rhythm. Moans escaped InuYasha with every thrust. Suddenly, Koga stopped and left the throbbing member. InuYasha lifted himself on his elbows to see what the wolf was up to. He studied the wolf as he began to remove his outfit. Koga got on his knees and steady himself in front of the Inu's entrance." This is going to hurt." Koga said quickly

Koga leaned down and pressed a kiss on InuYasha as he began to enter him. InuYasha screamed into the wolf's mouth as tears began to leak out his eyes." Don't worry it will get better." Koga whisper as he began to thrust forward

InuYasha let out pained gasps as the man above him began to thrust his cock forward and back. But soon pleasure was consuming the pain. Koga closed his eyes and listened to InuYasha's moans of pleasure as if it were music. Suddenly his orgasm over took him and his seed shot into InuYasha's body. InuYasha felt the wolf's seed spill soon feeling his splurt out. Koga collapsed on top of the mutt and listen to InuYasha regaining normal breathing. Rolling off of InuYasha Koga dragged InuYasha against his chest. "I love you , InuYasha." Koga whispered as he wrapped his arms around the silvered haired man.

InuYasha looked up into the wolf's face with surprise and whispered "I love you too , Koga." as they brought their faces together into a long passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
